


Texas and Sal

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas and Sal's backstory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas and Sal

He barred his teeth in anger. How he hated having to dress up for these moronic gatherings.  He felt Carnegie’s eyes upon him and schooled his features. He wanted to make an impression not get booted to the curb.

 

“Relax.”

 

He turned to see the young, elegant blonde standing at his side. “Fuck off.”

 

Instead of recoiling, light blue eyes glittered in amusement. “Nice to meet you, fuck off, I am Salvatore Alonzo.”

 

He sneered at the Alonzo name; all they had heard about in the districts was to make quite the impression on the old world overlord. This must be his pup. But once again sensing the irritation in his boss, he gritted out, “Texas Donovan.”

 

*~*

 

The good wine flowed through his veins. He wanted a boy, a sweet young boy writhing under him but the meeting was droning on and on. It had all the pomp of Italy with no hints of debauchery. Unlike Carnegie gatherings that would dissolve into heated orgies in the early morning hours.

 

“I can help you with that,” A voice whispered.

 

He suppressed a shiver. He was not weak so he merely glared at the blonde that stood so near. They were close in age. Alonzo’s blue eyes held a depth of worldly knowledge as did his own. Definitely not a sweet young boy.

 

“I dare you.” The words sent heat pooling in his groin. He watched the man, definitely not a boy, walking away from him.

 

Strong, proud shoulders, long, gracefully legs, and a rounded ass that beckoned beguilingly. He knew better, but his cock over rode his common sense and he followed.

 

He ducked into the small alcove. Alonzo leaned against the wall, his erection straining the front of his pants. The man’s lips were curved almost tauntingly and he wanted to wipe the smug satisfaction away.

 

“Turn around.” He growled.

 

“No.”

 

He put his hand around the slender neck and ground his hips into the man. “Turn around.”

 

“I’m not a pretty little slave boy,” Alonzo said easily, but his eyes glittered dangerously. “I’m not your bitch.” 

 

He cupped the man’s ass and pulled him even closer, “But you want to be, don’t you?” And his head snapped back from the blow to his jaw. He did not release the furious man.

 

Alonzo pushed his nose against his own and whispered, “You can have my hand but you have to earn my mouth and my ass.”

 

Texas felt a kinship with the enraged Alonzo, their cocks were still rock hard. He slowly nodded.

 

Their pants were around their thighs and their flesh rubbed. Alonzo moaned and buried his face into Texas’ chest. He fisted the trembling man’s cock and bit back a hiss at the answering stroke.

 

His arm automatically went around Alonzo’s hips when he felt the warm heat against his belly. Holding Alonzo close, he bucked into the slick groove between hip and thigh and let himself go.

 

The man had the nerve to smirk at him, departing first. He caught his breath and returned to god forsaken gathering.

 

He was shoved aside by Vendetti, who snarled at him.

 

*~*

 

He was caught in crossfire. He ducked and rolled and feared for his life. As he regained his footing, Texas was face to face with a gun pointed at him. The thug grinned greedily.

 

He closed his eyes and waited for the killing shot. He heard the pop but no searing pain. His eyes snapped open to see the thug crumple. He was tackled to the ground.

 

He fought but heard a familiar, “Calm down, you ass.” Alonzo, the arrogant brat had saved his life. 

 

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and rolled them where Alonzo had another clear shot. And finally the alley was blessedly silent. He still had the man in his arms.

 

Alonzo considered him for a moment and their mouths smashed together. When they broke apart panting, he said two words, “Come on.”

 

Stumbling into his one room apartment, Texas lifted Alonzo and growled, “I want your ass.”

 

The man cupped his face, studying him like a bug under a microscope. He nodded in agreement. 

 

It was not romantic or loving but a reconnection of life and of lust. He eased into Alonzo’s stretched hole, wanting to dominate and claim but did not. The man saved his life and for once Texas did not see an arrogant, self-important aristocrat but an equal.

 

He was not surprised to find himself alone in the early dawn hours.

 

*~*

 

“You and young Alonzo seem to have come to an understanding,” Carnegie said quietly under the bright glittering lights.

 

Texas caught the man’s eye across the room. Alonzo tipped his glass and smirked.

 

“Yes sir,” Texas said firmly, “we have.”


End file.
